Godzilla 2020
by Woodbot
Summary: When a irradiated monster appears off the coast of Japan humaninty must figure out what to do againist such a beast, while also dealing with other large beasts appearing around the globe.
1. Intro

"I hope they can not see the limitless potential living inside me to murder everything. I hope they can not see I am the great destroyer." -Julius Robert Oppenheimer"


	2. 1: Humanity

"The world we live in is unfair. Though it's tough to admit, its obvious to notice. In Japan we have corrupt and unfit politicians that make a mockery of serious business. The rest of the world sees us as a mess. We never deal with disasters well enough, and our economy is a joke." A student read aloud to his class. "Need I go on?". A deeper voice sounding almost proud replied, "No that's good enough Itsuki." Itsuki was a student at Tokyo University. He wanted to be a scientist to help the world with its problems. He had decided to take a Modern Events class. Worst. Decision. Ever. As much as he liked Modern Events the class just wasn't his style. It was late September. Still early in the year, and he already hated how simple one of his classes was. He'd been in college for about a month and a half now so this would be the year round difficultly and it was easy. The project the class was working on was the 'Yin and Yang' project where you could do research on a tragic or joyous project. Itsuki decided that the gloom would be easier and he regretted how easy it was. "Next up,we have Seijiro Daichi." The professor stated near robotically. Seijiro was a huge optimist. He couldn't think of a single time he saw her not smiling. He'd know Seijiro ever since he and his family moved to Tokyo back when Itsuki was 10. Within 11 years of knowing Seijiro he had never seen her spirit deminish. Even when the Tsunamis and Earthquakes hit, she still found joy in it all. A reason to smile, to be happy, to look to the stars. He never would understand though. He and Seijiro had been lucky enough to be evacuated from Tokyo before the earthquakes and tsunamis hit. They had not been completely unaffected though as the quakes damaged all of Japan. There wasn't a chance of Itsuki's family being affected as his father was a member of The JSDF. All the JSDF members' families were evacuated with upmost priority. A loud dinging snapped Itsuki back to reality. It was the bell. "We'll resume tomorrow class" the professor ushered as he rearranged some books and began to stand up. Itsuki gathered his things and dropped them in the mess of a storage unit he called his backpack. He felt something on his left shoulder, a tap. He turned quite quickly confused on why _anyone_ felt the need to tap his shoulder. He turned to see it was Seijiro, smiling as she always did. Well why wouldn't she be smiling? He thought to himself. "Heyo buddy!" Seijiro gleefully shouted. "Hey" Itsuki replied, realizing how depressed that 'Hey' sounded. He wasn't depressed just bored. Seijiro still having her cheek to cheek smilie continued on with what she intended to say, "Did you hear the news?" Her eyes widened to an almost, creepy, sort of way. If he was thinking the same thing she was he did here the news. The American studio Bethesda has just announced they're newest game, Fallout Red Wrath. Itsuki and Seijiro has been huge fans of Fallout every since Middle school. Well now that he thought about it, it wasn't a completely new game just a spin off using Fallout 76 assets. They'd be charging only 3,300 for it, half the price of 76. "I don't think so" Itsuki replied. "Bethesda just announced a new spin off, Fallout: Red Wrath! It looks so cool!" Yep. Itsuki was right. "You get to play in China, first one that's not in America!" They left the room out the metal casted door and headed down the bleak white walls. He had always wondered how Seijiro was a Fallout fan. They world of Fallout was so grim, so pessimistic. They had arrived at their next class, math. They sat next to each other and mostly talked when they were doing their work. The bell buzzed again and the teacher arose from her chair. The chair creaked loudly, making most of the students shiver. Right before the professor could start speaking something interrupted her. A ringing that was louder than anything else. The phone on her desk. The professor trotted over to her desk and picked up the behemoth of a landline. "Hello, this is Professor Habuki how my I help you?" In her light hearted voice. Professor Habuki was in her early 30s still pretty young. Her smile quickly melted into a face of horror. "Ok" she sounded nervous. This put the entire class on edge. What was up? Itsuki was wondering and probably the rest of the class was too. Itsuki looked over at Seijiro she was staring back. This was the first time he'd ever seen her not smile. Itsuki's spirit sunk. He had a feeling something horrible had happened. Seijiro wasn't smiling and the professor looked as if she had seen a ghost. The professor's hand was shaking as she put the phone down. The words barely leaped out of her mouth. "C-c-class is dismissed" Why was class being let out 7 hours early? What was going on? "What the hell is happening?!" a kid from the back of the room shouted. Habuki looked mortified. She attempted a calm approach to respond but it broke down into panic, "There's a g-giant wave of radiation inbound for Tokyo." The class gasped in shock. Everyone including Itsuki fled out the room as fast as they could. Seijiro yelled, "Why hasn't the government sounded the sirens?" Itsuki knew why. The government didn't want to cause mass panic. They'd been know for this. It had been why so many died in the earthquakes. Itsuki shouted back, "They don't want to cause mass panic." Seijiro seemed dumbfounded by that statement, "and let everyone get cooked by radiation?!" "So it would seem" Itsuki replied unnervingly. Itsuki after finishing their b-line for Itsuki's car turned on the radio. A scientist was speaking. They knew it was a scientist as they had met him. His name was Daisuke Serizawa, a radiobiologist. Serizawa told the frantic news reporter that "The size of the radiation wave is large indeed. But I tell you now the radiation is very weak. It will have little to no effect on Tokyo but I do advise to stay indoors just in case." Itsuki and Seijiro let out a sigh of relief. Serizawa continued to speak about the radiation wave. "It may have been caused by illegal nuclear testings. The wave is expected to hit in about an hour if it continues moving at the speed it does." "Well now what?" Seijiro asked Itsuki in a very relieved tone. "We should probably head to your house just to be safe." Itsuki replied. Serizawa still going on about the radiation wave, "My colleges and I have nicknamed this radiation cloud 'Goijira' as the shape of the cloud looks like a mix between a gorilla and a whale." "Gojira, what an odd name." Seijiro mumbled. Gojira, in Itsuki's opinion, was a fitting name for the wave as he could imagine what it looked like just off the description Serizawa gave. Gojira. Why was Itsuki still thinking about that name? Goijira.


End file.
